


Bersama Sepeda

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Terima kasih, kawan terbaikku.





	Bersama Sepeda

_Apakah engkau tahu?_

_Setiap kali aku mengayuh tanganmu_

_Agar dapat membawaku berlari ke ujung dunia_

_Pada saat itu aku sangat bahagia_

_Merasa bahwa kehidupan ini hanya milikku_

_Tiada orang lain yang dapat mengganggu_

_Karena bersamamu, aku dapat mengenal susah_

_Saat teringat dahulu engkau patah_

_Aku begitu merindukan jika engkau mudah_

_Tidak menginggalkan bekas yang harus disembah_

_Karena bersamamu, aku bisa tahu apa itu lengah_

_Saat teringat zaman itu engkau jengah_

_Aku begitu mendambakan bila engkau kembali lincah_

_Bukan kembali menjadi salah langkah_

_Karena bersamamu, aku bisa melukis sebuah pelangi_

_Saat engkau menolongku dari bayangan pergi_

_Aku selalu menyayangimu setiap hari_

_Jangan bosan memandangku untuk berlari_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 13 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
